The Trip to the Center of Nowhere
by somebody2693
Summary: Rory goes to a camp to get away from her confusing life. What happens when she runs into a person who makes it even more confusing? TRORY
1. Chapter 1

The Trip to the Center of Nowhere

Basically Rory has second thoughts about the whole Dean and Jess decision, so she goes on a trip to clear her mind. Does it work?

A/N: Ok, this is my first ever fan fiction so don't come down hard on me. I am obsessed with Gilmore Girls and fanfiction, so I decided to try it. Just read and review. Just tell me what you think, even if you think it sucks.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively nothing you recognize.

Chapter 1-How Could You Not Tell Me?

Our story starts two days after Rory kisses Jess at Sookie's wedding.

Lorelei wakes up and goes outside. Less than a minute later she rushes inside and to Rory's room, and jumps onto Rory's bed.

"Rooory! Ooh, Rooooory! Wakey wakey!" Lorelei yells leaning towards her daughter.

"Ugh, mom! What time is it?" Rory looks at the fuzzy turquoise clock on her nightstand, which was courtesy of her mother, and groans. "Mom, how is it possible you can be so energetic at eight-oh-seven in the morning, on a Saturday. You never wake up early. You throw stuff at me when I try to wake you up at ten on a Saturday morning. And not soft stuff, hard stuff like that plastic turkey you won at the Thanksgiving Festival, and that pink polka dotted-"

"Rory honey, you are babbling," Lorelei points out.

That's because it is Eight-oh-eight in the morning!" Rory says burrowing her head in her pillow.

"Oh no you don't missy! You have some splaining to do!" Lorelei exclaimed causing Rory to groan into her pillow. "I heard from Babbet, who heard from Patty, who heard from Taylor, who heard from Andrew, that Kirk saw you and Jess kissing yesterday! How could you not tell me!" Rory groaned again into her pillow.

"I mean come on," Lorelei continues playing absentmindedly with Rory's stuffed chicken. "It went through five people before you even told your own mother! Of course in this town it could go through that many people while you were still kissing but still. I am so upset!" Lorelei was frowning down at her daughter who had finally submerged from her pillow heaven.

"Fine, I see I'll get no more sleep this morning. You get the coffee and I'll be out there in a minute to tell you everything, then will you forgive me?" Rory pleaded even though she knew her mom wasn't really mad.

"Do you promise not to leave out one teensy weensy little detail?" Lorelei said backing out of the room.

"Don't worry mom, I'll tell you everything!" Rory said while inwardly groaning. "Or everything I can" She added under her breath.

A/N: I know this is really really short, but I want to see if people will like it first. SO if you are reading this part, I know you will have read the whole story, so just review! I have no idea whether I will continue this or not, it matters on whether you like it or not and I'll only know that if you REVIEW! Anyway, I'll stop babbling. Hope you liked my first ever effort on fanfiction.

somebody2693


	2. Chapter 2

The Trip to the Center of Nowhere

Basically Rory has second thoughts about the whole Dean and Jess decision, so she goes on a trip to clear her mind. Does it work?

A/N: I just realized that at the beginning it said Jess and Rory kissed two days before, but then Lorelei said they kissed yesterday. Sorry, Sookie's wedding and the kiss were actually the day before, not two. Anyway, no one reviewed the last chapter but I am going to write the next one anyway. This time just read and review. Just tell me what you think, even if you think it sucks.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively nothing you recognize.

Chapter 2-You Love Him?

Rory trudges out into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee. "Here goes nothing," she mumbles as she walks into the living room where her mother is waiting not so patiently on the couch.

"Gosh mom, you are literally jumping in anticipation," Rory says trying to sound like her normal self even though her brain is reeling with thoughts, each more confusing then the one before. She thinks her mom buys it.

"OK now that you have your coffee, spill already. I'm dieing to know all the details. Every last one!" Lorelei says still slightly bouncing from her seat on the couch.

Rory sits down at the opposite end of the couch and faced her mother ready to spill all the details. Well, at least try to. She still was not sure of everything herself. "Fine. You see I was-mom stop fidgeting or I will not tell you a thing!" Rory exclaims, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Fine, picky," Lorelei finally starts moving and Rory continues.

"As I was saying, I was really missing Jess so I went to see him in New York and-"

New York!" Lorelei interrupted. "You went to New York and didn't even tell me! When was this?"

"On the day of your graduation." Rory mumbled. She had forgotten that she had not told her mom about that. Oh well, too late now.

"But, Rory, how could you not tell me?" Lorelei said starting to shout now. "We had a deal! I let it slide that you didn't tell me about the kiss, but this is unbelievable! Is there anything else you haven't told me?"

Rory just stared into her mug as Lorelei rambled. She couldn't handle this. "Stop mom! Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I've been so confused lately." Rory admitted. "How would you feel, knowing you love two guys? How would you feel if you felt like hanging out with some bad ass guy from New York then your own boyfriend?" Rory continues on the verge of crying. "How would you feel if it came to a point where you liked a guy your own mother hated? How would you feel mom?"

Tears were now streaming down Rory's face and she wasn't even bothering to wipe them away. Lorelei just stared not believing what she had just heard. All she could think of to say was one wobbly sentence. "You love him?"

A/N-Ok that was not what I planed for this chapter, it just came out that way. This is going to be a fairly odd fanfic. It is really hard to write the beginning of this. I have a few chapters once we actually get to the main part of the story; it is just getting there that is hard for me. Anyway, please please please please please review? I'm begging you. I know this sounds pathetic but it would help me a lot if I at least knew someone was reading this, even if they hated it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Trip to the Center of Nowhere

Basically Rory has second thoughts about the whole Dean and Jess decision, so she goes on a trip to clear her mind. Does it work?

A/N: I have got an idea so no note

Disclaimer: I own absolutely positively nothing you recognize.

Chapter 3-

"I… I don't know," Rory admitted quietly almost to herself. Lorelei just wrapped her arms around her and let Rory cry on her shoulder. "It doesn't seem like I know anything anymore." Rory added so softly that she wasn't sure if she said it out loud or in her mind. Either way it was true.

Friday Night

"I'm perfect now for our weekly trip to hell!" Lorelei shouted as she skipped down the stairs. When she saw Rory was not there glaring at her for taking so long she went to Rory's room.

Rory was laying on her bed staring at pictures on her nightstand, one of her and dean smiling at each other, one of her and her mom with their arms wrapped around each other at her sixteenth birthday. Lorelei stood there a minute in the doorway and just stared at Rory, wondering what could possibly get her back to the old her.

Breaking the silence, Lorelei said "Wow, this is a switcharoo, I'm ready and coming in to nag you to come on." Rory let out a small smile, knowing Lorelei just wanted to cheer her up. As Rory walked out to the car with Lorelei her mind started rolling.

_What could cheer me up?_ Rory wondered. _Would Dean? Would Jess? For some reason unknown to her, it was neither. She didn't want to date Dean anymore, although she knew it wasn't because of Jess. But in her heart she admitted it was because pf someone. Who? She couldn't put her finger on that. What is making me sad in the first place? She had been sad longer then she was willing to admit. She needed something, or maybe it was someone, that had disappeared, but she wasn't sure what that was. She wondered if it was possible to miss something that she didn't know._ Rory sighed because for once in her life she couldn't figure something out by just thinking it through.

Lorelei watched her daughter out of the corner of her eye as she drove to Hartfeild. _Rory was struggling with something and for the first time ever, Lorlei had no idea how to comfort her. She was downtrodden that Rory had to go through something that could make her like this. It was like she was on autopilot, doing her school work, hanging out with Dean, fighting with Jess at the diner. But Lorelei could see that deep down she had no love for any of that anymore. What was happening to her Rory, her usually sparkling Rory? That, she didn't know._

As the silent pair made their way out of the car, Emily Gilmore was looking at them through the window drapes. She saw Rory's blank eyes that were usually playfully dancing. She also saw Lorelei's Worried glance towards her daughter. _What was up with Rory?_ Emily wondered. _Oh well, I'll cheer her up._

Lorelei rings the doorbell and Emily immediately answers the door. "Hello girls! How are you? Come in, come in!" Emily says a little too cheerfully.

"Well aren't you full of sunshine," Lorelei says. "Now what is wrong?"

"What do you mean what is wrong?" Emily giggled. "Why would anything be wrong? Is there anything wrong with you?"

"No mom everything is all hunky-dory with us," Lorelei said brightly, but with a worried glance at Rory.

Rory and Lorelei followed Emily into the sitting room. "Richard is in Paris again on business so it's just us girls!" Emily exclaimed. She would cheer Rory up if it killed her.

The maid walked into the room and said, "Dinners ready madam."

"Come on, let's eat," Emily said leading the silent two to the table. "Rory dear how are you? You haven't said a word all evening."

"Sorry Grandma, I'm just a little tired," Rory murmured, secretly hoping there would be no questions. She wished that for once Friday Night Dinners would be nice and quiet.

They all sat at the table, making polite chit-chat for a while. An outsider might have considered it a normal family dinner, but anyone who knew them would know that something was terribly wrong. Finally Emily brought up the subject she had been waiting to bring up all evening.

"So Rory, do you have any big plans for this summer?" Emily asked.

"Oh, um, no" Rory answered, once again quietly.

"Great!" Emily said. "I have the perfect place you can go. It is a camp that a friend of mine runs. It is for girls your age who love to read books. Each week there will be a certain book that everyone reads, and then they discuss it in meetings. They also do a lot of other fun stuff. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Uh, yeah sure Grandma," Rory said staring at her plate that was still full of food.

"Good, because I already signed you up. It will be for six weeks."

So mom, where is this camp," Lorelei asked. Usually she wouldn't go for this stuff but Rory needed some distracting. Pus this sounded like her.

"Oh it is in North Carolina," Emily answered.

A/N: OK I think most everyone can see where this is heading. I'm sorry if this is really bad. I know Emily seems really OOC but it is hard for me to write her. The story is actually just really starting in the next chapter so that will probably be better. Anyway just please please please review. It will mean a ton to me.

Thanks so much to cmtaylor531, my one and only reviewer so far.

somebody2693


	4. Chapter 4

The Trip to the Center of Nowhere

Disclaimer- I. Own. Nothing. Nada. Zip.

Basically

Rory has second thoughts about the whole Dean and Jess decision, so she goes on a trip to clear her mind. Does it work?

Chapter 4- Goodbyes

Rory was in her room, which right now was covered in clothes only a few of the many outfits were actually in her suitcase. Lorelei entered the room and slowly edged her way over to her daughter's turned back.

"Gotcha," Lorelei exclaimed, grabbing Rory's side, causing Rory to give what could only be described as a girlish squeal.

"Mom! What was that for?" Rory asked trying to sound annoyed, but she was too excited. She got to get away for a couple weeks. Get away from Dean and Jess and them trying to get her to choose one of them. She would really miss Lorelei, but she almost needed a break from her too. She needed to go to a place where no one knew her and no one judged her. A place where no one expected her to have everything figured out.

"Well, that was because you're abandoning me. Me, your beautiful mother, the whole reason for your existence. I don't deserve this!" Lorelei stated, trying to sound upset. Not that she wasn't. She would miss Rory a lot. The only thing is she knew Rory needed this. She knew Rory needed to get away, and no matter how much she would miss her one and only daughter, she wanted what was best for her.

"Mom, it's only for a couple weeks. I'll be back before you know it. Come on; let's go get some coffee from Luke's before Grandma's chauffer comes to drop me off at the airport." Rory says as she threw the last of her clothes into her suitcase.

Lorelei's eyes lit up at that suggestion. "Okay!" She quickly agreed. "But you're paying."

"Of course," Rory said rolling her eyes. The two headed out the door and down the street.

"Hey Luke, give me and my offspring some coffee already!" Lorelei shouted as she and Rory walked into the diner.

"I'll give Rory some, but just because she's leaving today and I won't see her for weeks." Luke said gruffly. He was going to miss Rory. She was like a daughter to him after all.

"What about me?" Lorelei said sticking her lip out. She really would do anything for coffee.

"Uh-uh," Luke refused. "I've already given you seven cups today."

"Well that's not an all time high," Lorelei said. "Please?" She begged sticking her bottom lip out even further.

God, Luke thought. I could never deny her anything if she gave me that look. "Fine," he granted her wish by giving her the large cup of steaming liquid. "But it's not my fault if you die of too much caffeine."

"If I die of that it will be a happy and worthwhile death." Lorelei said as the two sat down at the counter.

"Sorry to interrupt but I've got to go," Rory said finishing up her coffee. "Bye mom, I'll miss you so much." Lorelei grasped Rory in a hug.

"I'll miss you honey. Have a good time," Lorelei held back tears.

"I'll be back in a couple weeks," Rory said trying to make that seem like nothing as she broke apart from her best friend, also known as her mother. "Bye Luke." She said and headed out the door.

When she got home the car her grandma had sent was waiting for her with her bags already in the trunk.

As she watched her town pass by through the tinted window she looked out at the crazy people she knew and loved. Tailor was outside of Doose's yelling something at Kirk. Miss Patty talking rapidly into her cell phone, probably telling the latest bit of town gossip to god knows who. Andrew and Jackson standing on the corner talking. Her mom pushing past Luke and behind his counter to grab her prize, the pot of coffee. She wouldn't see anyone for the next couple weeks. She knew she would miss everybody but at the same time her stomach fluttered with excitement. A place she had never been, where no one knew her. A place where she could be herself. A place that she could figure out who she really was. And it was only a plane ride away.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I think it is better than my previous chapters but I know it still sucks. Hey, do me a favor and just tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Even if you hate it, just at least let me know you took the time to read it.

Thanks so much to cmtaylor531, my one and only reviewer so far.

somebody2693


	5. Chapter 5

The trip to the Center of Nowhere

A/N at bottom

Rating

Disclamer I. Own. NOTHING.

Chapter 5- Sam

"We are now arriving at the RDU Airport in North Corolina," The flight intentant said. Rory Looked through the window and saw all the plans lined up. She was in a different place, without her mom. Surprisingly she wsn't nervous at all.

Twenty minutes later

As Rory collected her bags she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a pretty girl, about 5'4. This girl had brown wavy hair and was wearing jeans and a shirt that had a picture of a band called The Deanna Jones Orchestra.

" Hi, are you Rory? My name's Sam. If your not Rory you probably think I'm insane. If you are Rory I'm your roommate for the summer and came to pick you up. And you still probably think I'm insane." The girl said.

"Uh, hi. Your right, I'm Rory. It's nice to meet you," Rory replied. Sam smiled a huge smile. Rory couldn't help but smile back. Sure this girl came across a little weird, but she seemed genuinely friendly.

"Ok, now that I know your you let's get going." Sam grabbed one of Rory's bags and Rory grabbed the other one. They headed out to the parking deck and Sam put Rory's bags into the back end of a pick-up truck.

They headed out of the parking deck and out onto the parkway. To a place Rory had never been. To a place where she knew no one. Why wasn't she afraid?

It's really dumb, but I felt I should write something since its been over a week. Sorry its soo short.

Please Review. It'll make me soooooooo happy. Even if you don't like it at least tell me so I know someone read it.

Kristie


	6. Chapter 6

The Trip to the Center of Nowhere

Chapter 6- Hellos

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Sam said as she led Rory into an enormous wooden cabin. If you could call it a cabin. The front room, which Sam and Rory were standing in right now, was roughly the size of the bottom floor of her house with a really high ceiling. It had several window seats with plush pillows that looked like they would be perfect for hours of reading. There was a huge white fluffy rug covering a lot of the wooden floor. There were several leather couches, in various woodsy colors.

"Wow," Rory said softly. When she had heard she was going to camp and living in a cabin, she thought very old fashioned rough living. This just seemed a little over the top. Then again, it was probably an expensive camp considering her grandma picked it out. Emily didn't settle for anything less than the best.

"It is impressive," Sam commented, seeing Rory look around in awe. But wait till you see the bedrooms. Follow me." Sam led Rory into a hallway off the main room and entered into the second room on the right. In it were two wooden double beds, two enormous wood dressers and a wood desk. On each bed were green down blankets, and beside each bed was one of those fluffy rugs.

"I expected top notch but I didn't expect this," Rory said in amazement. It wasn't only the room itself it was the view. Outside the large window between the two beds was the most gorgeous view she had ever seen. Out it was mountains lined with trees and a glistening lake with deep blue water.

"That was my first reaction too. I'm surprised most girls just blew it off," Sam said behind Rory.

"Really? Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Most girls probably have seen much better sights with their bucket loads of money." Rory commented disgusted. By the sound of it there would most likely be a lot of spoiled mean kids like Chilton. Oh joy.

"Yeah. It seems like everyone here is filthy rich. I feel so out of place." Sam commented. "Except you. You don't seem like the rich girl type."

"Probably because I'm not. My grandparents are the rich ones, and they just came back into my life two years ago. Before my mom raised me all by myself. My grandma insisted on sending me here this summer." Rory explained. "How about you?"

"Well, actually I won a scholarship here. I wrote an essay for a contest and this was the prize." Sam said. "But it feels so weird not to have been raised with money. Everyone else here has. My mom is a struggling musician. She's in a band called The Deanna Jones Orchestra." Sam added, gesturing to her Deanna Jones shirt.

"Your mom is in a band? That is so cool. My friend Lane would freak if she knew that. She is the biggest music fanatic ever." Rory continued. This girl was so cool and so easy to talk to. They had only just met and already they were friends.

"So you said your mom raised you, what about your dad?" Sam asked.

"My mom had me when she was sixteen and she didn't marry my dad. He also just reentered my life, but I am still much loser to my mom. We are freakishly linked." Rory said.

"Really? My mom had me when she was nineteen. I don't even know who my father was." Sam sighed and looked slightly sad for the first time since she had picked Rory up.

"I don't know what to say." Rory said going over to hug the girl. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to not know who her father was at all.

"It's ok. It all happened a long time ago." Sam said. Just then there was a knock at the door.

Sam answered the door and in walked a girl with short brown curly hair. "Like hey Sam!" The girl greeted. Then she noticed Rory. "Oh my god! Rory! What are you doing here?"

"Madeline!" Rory said surprised. What were the chances of them both being here at the same camp? Just then two other girls walked into, both with blond hair one with her nose stuck in a book and one filing her nails.

"Come on Madeline, we've got to get ready to go to the X." Louise said not looking up from her nails.

"Hello, guys, look who I found," Madeline said. Both Paris and Louise looked up.

"Rory? What a surprise." Louise said.

"Yes someone actually sane. Thank god. I thought I was going to be the only one who actually came here, to _reading_ camp, because they actually like to read." Paris said.

Sam just stood there looking slightly confused.

"So are we all going set?" Louise asked. "Oh yeah, Rory, Paris, Madeline and I had planned on going to this club a couple miles away, called the X. If you and your roommate want to come, you're welcome."

Rory glanced at Sam. "Why not?" Sam said.

"Just meet us out in the hall way in ten minutes," Louise said leaving the room. Paris followed.

"I'm so glad you're here Rory!" Madeline said grinning as she followed the other two leaving Sam and Rory alone.

"What was that about," Sam asked.

121212121212121213241415141416541636152145136572678836

A/N that chapter just came out, so I hope you liked it. I could not resist including the three Chiltonites.

Please R & R.

Kristie


	7. Chapter 7

The Trip to the Center of Nowhere

A/N- What you have all been waiting for…

Chapter 7

Sam, Madeline, Louise, Rory, and Paris walked into the popular club, the X.

"Well, I'm ready for a drink, how bout you Maddie?" Louise inquired, but left before Madeline even answered. Madeline followed her leaving Paris, Rory and Sam behind.

"Leave it to Madeline and Louise to find the most popular club in an area they have never been before in less than twenty-four hours," Paris mumbled as she was pushed slightly to the side by a guy who wanted to get past. "It is way too crowded in here."

"Come on Paris; loosen up at least a little. Who knows, maybe we'll actually have fun." Rory said. She could actually get into this. They were playing fairly good music. Sure it was crowded, but wasn't that the whole point of being in a club.

"Come on Rory," Sam said. "Let's dance." Rory followed Sam out onto the dance floor leaving Paris all alone.

"I have lost Rory over to the dark side," Paris mumbled to herself then went in search of a table that wasn't surrounded by drunk bozos

A couple hours later Paris was sitting at a table to the side of the dance floor drinking a soda. Sam and Rory had come to sit with her for a while but right now they were dancing again on the crowded dance floor. Madeline had stopped by an hour or so ago but was now over by the bar chatting with the bartender. Paris had yet to see Louise again and really did not want to know what she was doing.

"… Fernando is such a bastard. He works us so hard than gets pissed when we do anything…" Paris could hear several conversations from where she sat but for some reason this particular voice sounded familiar.

She looked around and saw that a group of guys occupied the table next to her. When she saw the speaker she knew she recognized him but for a minute couldn't figure out who he was. As his sparkling blue eyes met hers across the table it dawned on her.

"Tristan?" She asked and all heads at the table turned to her.

"Paris?" asked the blond head guy Paris thought she wouldn't see again. He looked surprised for a second then he smirked. "Well," He said after a moment. "Why don't you come join us?"

Well there you have it. Tristan's back. Hope you liked it

Please review. Please? I would really like to know what you thought.

Kristie


	8. Chapter 8

The Trip to the Center of Nowhere

Chapter 8

"So Paris, how have you been?" Tristan said smirking at her.

"Well," Paris said contemplating. She could not believe she was sitting with Tristan. When he left for military school, she didn't expect to see him again. "I've been pretty good."

"Hooked a guy yet?" Tristan asked.

Paris blushed and said, "Well, no. But I did finally stop pining over you."

I'm hurt. How could you stop loving me?" Tristan asked, his old ego shining through.

"And I thought being put in military school might have shrunken your ego. Guess I was wrong." Paris said.

"hey look, if your over me have you finally become friends with Rory?" Tristan asked trying to act casual. Paris saw right through that act.

"Well, we are sort of friends. I guess you could say we're not arch enemies anymore but were still not great friends.." Paris said, then she looked closely at Tristan. "You still like her, don't you?" Paris asked

"Umm, what are you talking about?" Tristan said slowly looking away from Paris' acusing gaze.

"Just what I thought," Paris said. "She's here you know. OH look she's headed over here now." Tristan glanced up and his eyes met the blue eyes he had only dremt of since he came to military school

Rory stared at the astonished blue eyes she thought she would never see again. After a few seconds, she broke her eyes from his gaze, turned her heel and ran the opisite directiong

"Crap," Paris heard Tristan murmer softly before he ran off in the directon Rory had gone.

A/N- I know it's been a long time. Sorry. I am thinking about not writing this story anymore. I haven't even gotten one review per chapter. If you want me not to delete it click the little blue button and review. It takes like ten seconds. Anyway enough of my ranting.

Thanks to the people who have responded before.

Kristie


End file.
